TNG regisseurs
Regisseurs van Star Trek: The Next Generation afleveringen. * Corey Allen ** "Encounter at Farpoint" • "Home Soil" • "Final Mission" • "The Game" • "Journey's End" * Gabrielle Beaumont ** "Booby Trap" • "The High Ground" • "Suddenly Human" • "Disaster" • "Imaginary Friend" • "Face of the Enemy" • "Lower Decks" * Robert Becker ** "We'll Always Have Paris" • "The Outrageous Okona" * Tom Benko ** "Transfigurations" • "Devil's Due" * Cliff Bole ** "Lonely Among Us" • "Hide and Q" • "Conspiracy" • "The Royale" • "The Emissary"• "The Ensigns of Command" • "The Hunted" • "A Matter of Perspective" • "Hollow Pursuits" • "The Best of Both Worlds, Deel I" • "The Best of Both Worlds, Deel II" • "Remember Me" • "First Contact" • "QPid" • "Redemption, Deel I" • "Silicon Avatar" • "Unification, Deel II" • "The Perfect Mate" • "Realm of Fear" • "Aquiel"• "Starship Mine" • "Suspicions"• "Liaisons" • "Eye of the Beholder"• "Emergence" * Timothy Bond ** "The Vengeance Factor" • "The Most Toys" * Rob Bowman ** "Where No One Has Gone Before" • "The Battle" • "Datalore" • "Too Short A Season" • "Heart of Glory" • "The Child" • "Elementary, Dear Data" • "A Matter of Honor" • "The Dauphin" • "Q Who?" • "Manhunt" • "Shades of Gray" • "Brothers" * "LeVar Burton" ** "Second Chances" • "[[The Pegasus|The Pegasus]]" * David Carson ** "The Enemy" • "[[Yesterday's Enterprise|Yesterday's Enterprise]] • "Redemption, Deel II" • "The Next Phase" * Chip Chalmers ** "Captain's Holiday" • "The Loss" • "The Wounded" • "Ethics" * Richard Colla ** "The Last Outpost" * Richard Compton ** "Haven" * James L. Conway ** "Justice" • "The Neutral Zone" • "Frame of Mind" * Dan Curry ** "Birthright, Deel II" * Jonathan Frakes ** "The Offspring" • "Reunion" • "The Drumhead" • "Cause and Effect" • "The Quality of Life" • "The Chase" • "Attached" • "Sub Rosa" * Robert Iscove ** "The Icarus Factor" * Winrich Kolbe ** "Where Silence Has Lease" • "Pen Pals" • "Up the Long Ladder" • "Evolution" • "The Bonding" • "Allegiance" • "Galaxy's Child" • "Identity Crisis" • "Darmok" • "The Masterpiece Society" • "Cost of Living" • "Man of the People" • "Birthright, Deel I" • "Rightful Heir" • "Thine Own Self" • "All Good Things..." * Les Landau ** "The Arsenal of Freedom" • "The Schizoid Man" • "Samaritan Snare" • "The Survivors" • "Deja Q" • "Sins of the Father" • "Sarek" • "Family" • "Future Imperfect" • "Clues" • "Night Terrors" • "Half a Life" • "Ensign Ro" • "Unification, Deel I" • "Conundrum" • "Time's Arrow, Deel I" • "Time's Arrow, Deel II" • "Chain of Command, Deel II" • "Tapestry" • "Dark Page" * Peter Lauritson ** "The Inner Light" • "Gambit, Deel I" * Robert Lederman ** "I, Borg" • "Force of Nature" * Robert Legato ** "Menage a Troi" • "The ''n''th Degree" * David Livingston ** "The Mind's Eye" • "Power Play" * Paul Lynch ** "The Naked Now" • "11001001" • "Unnatural Selection" • "A Matter of Time" • "The First Duty" * Kim Manners ** "When the Bough Breaks" * Russ Mayberry ** "Code of Honor" * Gates McFadden ** "Genesis" * Adam Nimoy ** "Rascals" • "Timescape" * Win Phelps ** "Symbiosis" * Michael Rhodes ** "Angel One" * Marvin V. Rush ** "The Host" * Joseph L. Scanlan ** "The Big Goodbye" • "Skin of Evil" • "Contagion" • "Time Squared" * Robert Scheerer ** "The Measure of a Man" • "Peak Performance" • "The Price" • "The Defector" • "Tin Man" • "Legacy" • "New Ground" • "The Outcast" • "True Q" • "Chain of Command, Deel I" • "Inheritance" * Larry Shaw ** "Loud as a Whisper" * Alexander Singer ** "Relics" • "Ship in a Bottle" • "Descent, Deel I" • "Descent, Deel II" • "Gambit, Deel II" • "Homeward" * Patrick Stewart ** "In Theory" • "Hero Worship" • "A Fistful of Datas" • "Phantasms" • "Preemptive Strike" * Mike Vejar ** "Coming of Age" * Robert Wiemer ** "Who Watches the Watchers?" • "Data's Day" • "Violations" • "Schisms" • "Lessons" • "Interface" • "Parallels" • "Masks" * Jonathan West ** "Firstborn" • "Bloodlines" Zie ook * TOS regisseurs * TAS regisseurs * Star Trek Films regisseurs * DS9 regisseurs * VOY regisseurs * ENT regisseurs * Regisserende castleden en:TNG directors TNG regisseurs